


love's dead.

by infiniteyu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Possible Character Death, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: San keeps dreaming of that same thing: the way a blonde guy gets stabbed and stabbed again until he is lying inside a pool of his own blood. He doesn't know who said guy is, and he doesn't want to know.or the soulmate!au where you only dream of your partner's eventual death until the day you meet them.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	love's dead.

It was a rainy Monday morning. The skies were painted dark hues of blue and gray, water pouring down nonstop. San was, as usual, deeply asleep and not even an earthquake would be enough to wake the young man up. Hongjoong entered the younger one's room, almost breaking the door open while kicking it with full force. His intentions? Waking up satan himself, Choi San.

 _"AYO, MOTHERFUCKER,"_ Hongjoong all but yelled, tearing apart the black blinds that covered the sunlight from bothering San's sleep. Then he walked swiftly to the boy's side, looking around for a bit.

San was used to dealing with Hongjoong. Soon after they finished school, both searched for anything related to music and dancing, and so they happened to stick together for way longer than the school years. They shared an apartment themselves and had another roommate: Park Seonghwa. Although San barely had any income, Seonghwa and Hongjoong payed for most of their needs, always having San's back whenever needed. Seonghwa came from a wealthy family that always supported his dreams, Hongjoong already had made his way into the music industry and San studied and worked part time at the nearby grocery shop. This way, the three of them managed to live in a relatively big condo in Seoul, each with their own bedrooms.

Hongjoong had the biggest bedroom, which also had a bathroom in it. Seonghwa had the medium sized one and San had the smallest one - although small would be an overstatement, San's room was almost bigger than his old house. 

The dark haired boy had the "emptiest room ever seen on Earth," as Hongjoong liked to point out. His mattress _("you don't even have a proper bed, San, for fuck's sake?")_ was tightly close to the wall and a small desk was right on the front, next to the door. A mess of blankets and plushies sat on his mattress, while his wardrobe was fully open, piles of clothing almost flooding out. 

"This is a fucking mess," Hongjoong said to himself, making a disgusted face. He shook San with both of his hands, almost screaming at the younger one, "Choi. San. Wake. The. Fuck. Up!"

Barely opening his eyes, the dark haired boy stared at Hongjoong for what seemed like an eternity, before yawning and closing them again, completely unbothered by his hyung desperately trying to get him to wake up.

"Aish, no, don't go back to sleep~!" the older one complained, soon letting go of San's body and crossing his arms and pouting like a child who had their candy taken away.

Seonghwa entered the room a few seconds later and kneeled next to San, noticing the cute smile that made his dimples make an appearance. He guided a hand to the boy's dark brown hair, messing with the one white strand that coloured his head. His hair was so fluffy that Seonghwa's hand almost disappeared in it. He also whispered something that Hongjoong couldn't make out at all. Soon after, San glanced at Seonghwa and nodded in a cute fashion, sitting up straight on the bed and looking at the red haired boy next to the older one.

 _"Morning,"_ he said in a raspy voice while blinking to try and push the sleepiness away, leaving Hongjoong in awe. Seonghwa just had his way with San and the red-haired could not comprehend that.

"How do you even do that?" Hongjoong questioned Seonghwa, getting nothing but a smile and a shrug.

San stared Hongjoong for a really long time, a little bit lost due to his lack of sleep the night before.

Ever since he was 12, his dreams became dark and, well, horrifying. Dreaming of your soulmate's death was something that many carried as a trauma for their whole lives - and San was no different. Although many people never got to actually dream of their soulmate's death, the ones that did just had to deal with the memories for the rest of their lives. San, as unlucky as he was, had yet to meet his soulmate and stop the nightmares.

The dark haired boy rubbed his eyes a couple of times, barely realizing his friend's whisper, "we're heading out to go grab Byeol from the vet, alright? Don't set the house on fire, or something like that, while we're away, okay? We love you." before the red-haired mess left his room with Seonghwa.

San swallowed thickly, suddenly seeing flashes of his nightmares as if it was chasing him down even when he wasnt asleep anymore. He blinked once, twice, but he couldn't stop the rush of memories flooding in.

Red. A deep burgundy red. A masked man stabbing a blonde haired boy viciously, making blood gush and pool everywhere, like a fountain of red. The streets were dark and he felt warm tears burning through his skin like he was the one being killed. He felt as if he had died as well.

San let his small fingers go through his hair in an attempt to calm down his racing-fast heart. There was nothing he could do about those moments of anxiety where his imagination took the best of him. Everything he could do was try and stay calm while letting his mind wander some place better. He sighed at his thoughts, suddenly taken aback by the way his mind kept hitting him with the same question, over and over again. _"Will I ever meet my soulmate?"_

It wasn't long before San got up and went on with his life, finishing his morning routine - brushing his teeth and eating some leftovers - and swiftly heading back to his room. He couldn't even bother to put his clothes on, choosing to stay with his purple, lilac-ish, robe that he had slept with for a little while longer. Seonghwa and Hongjoong weren't even home, he figured there was no problem with that.

You see... San was a loner. Even though he lived with two people, he couldn't help but really love his alone time. It didn't really have a reason other than the dark haired boy wanting to stay alone and pretend he was just dead for a couple of hours. He could play some League of Legends or Overwatch and get his college work done, while Hongjoong and Seonghwa did their own things. 

It was only natural that the older boys got to spend more time together - they were soulmates, after all. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had been together for the longest time, meeting back at school when they were younger. Both were really lucky for the way they met and San wished he could have had that same luck when his time came _("just let me be lucky this one time, I beg", he silently prayed)._

His phone beeped four times, making him flinch on the chair and almost fall backwards, a cute giggly laughter leaving his mouth soon after. Grabbing it, he unlocked the screen and frowned, reading his new messages.

**Unkwown**

hey

are you Choi San?

Jongho gave me your number

i'm Mingi, Song Mingi

Oh... Yeah, he knew who Mingi was. He remembered him from class. Orange haired, tall as fuck and raspy low voice, yeah. _That Mingi._ Saving his number properly, he typed in an answer.

 **San** 🌸

Yeah, it's me!

Waddup?

San left his phone on the table, his purple robe covering most of his body as he made his way to the bathroom. Since Hongjoong and Seonghwa were dating, it was just common for the latter to use Joong's bathroom. That way, San could have his by himself and the couple could have some - _ahem..._ \- privacy. He shoved his head inside through the door frame, looking for his new bamboo scented deodorant (yes, he was very picky with his things) and noticing it was nowhere to be found. 

_"Kim Hongjoong...",_ he said through gritted teeth, now having to run through the hallway to the older ones' bathroom. He got inside Joong's bedroom and was about to get where he needed, before taking a quick glance at their bed and laughing, obviously amused at the sight. 

Of course it was neatly done, silky white sheets spread without a single flaw. Seonghwa was just one of those people that could not, for the life of him, stand anything messy. He got riled up even with the smallest things at the beginning, but grew to accept that Hongjoong and San weren't quite like him. More often than not, the trio had found themselves arguing over one poorly washed spoon or a forgotten cup near the television. With time and a lot of talking, they got to a situation they were comfortable. Seonghwa had learned from the boys as much as they did from him, getting them to a certain arrangement that sufficed for the three of them. 

Heading for the bathroom, San quickly grabbed the deodorant and ran back to his room, his light feet barely making any noise while doing so. He undid his robe and sprayed it on a couple of times before putting the robe back on. He wasn't planning on leaving his house, so he figured he could shower a little bit later and have some time for his- beep, beep, beep!

San grabbed his phone once again, sighing softly.

**Mingi**

we have a presentation we gotta work on. you didn't come to class yesterday and i picked you as my partner.

i hope that's okay with you? lol

sorry.

 **San** 🌸

Yeah, sure. How much time do we have? And what is it even about?

**Mingi**

so... we gotta hand it in in three days

and we gotta choreograph a whole ass song

 **San** 🌸

Wtf?

**Mingi**

yeah, fucking stupid ass dude thinks we got only one class this semester or something

hate that motherfucker

but ay 

gotta work with it huh

 **San** 🌸 

We're done for, ain't we?

**Mingi**

we sure as hell are

when can we meet? gotta start that shit asap

 **San** 🌸

Like now. Today. We gotta work on itttttt.

**Mingi**

campus, your house or mine?

 **San** 🌸 

Whatever works best for you. 

**Mingi**

can we do it at yours? mum tends to talk a lot and we might not have the time and make her upset or smt 

campus just no

 **San** 🌸

Campus just no. 

Here. 

[Attachment: location]

When can you get here?

**Mingi**

lemme see wait

like

thirty minutes tops

 **San** 🌸

Right.

I'll go buy us some drinks and food. I assume we're getting tired af today.

 **Mingi**

oh you can bet ur ass we are 

Leaving the phone on the table again, San went for a change of clothes, soon wearing his dark gray jeans, a sleeveless black shirt and black boots. He didn't want to waste any time in case Mingi got there a little early, so he had to be fast. Granted, he didn't really know if Mingi was the type to be early, but he could hope.

San and Mingi had basically all classes together but they had never interacted a lot, both unbothered to talk to the other one. And that was fine, they just didn't get into talking very often. Although Mingi was really easygoing and simple, a little (huge) social butterfly, San was more reserved and timid, so their groups of friends were very opposite, hence why they had never really talked much.

San grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and looked at the mirror a last time before actually leaving the house. If he had to go out, then he'd at least look good while doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys can welcome this work and help me with your feedback because this is going to be a hell of a journey. Thanks for reading! 🥰🌸


End file.
